Power of the Mistletoe
by kara hikaru
Summary: There are two versions of the story. The first one was written by me. The second chapter was written by a friend.


Snow littered the ground, the trees' leaves wilted, and all the rocks became a pure white. The animals hid and waited for spring all except the Lion King's family. The tiny golden paws of the Prince charged through the snow. The sun was not as warm as it should be but it was warm enough to not allow the young cub to drown or freeze in the snow.

"Yahoo!" The playful lion yelled as he rolled down the hills.

"Simba! What are you doing?" King Mufasa trudged through the snow smiling down at his son. Simba bounced back up above the snow in excitement.

"Playing! Dad, what's all this white stuff?" Simba asked. Mufasa realized this was Simba's first snowfall and at the same time his first Christmas.

"It is snow, my son. It comes during winter and Christmas and covers the true grass." Mufasa said laughing slightly as Simba tried making his way through this 'snow'.

"Why? Does it not like the grass?" Simba asked trying to pick up the snow, but it fell right through his paws to its friends. Mufasa laughed at his son's antics.

"In a way, no it doesn't. It comes to cover our ground and there is no food for the antelope and food in turn is scarce for us." Mufasa explained to his naïve son.

"Oh. Where does the snow come from?" Simba asked curiously. Mufasa wasn't sure about that answer, but he had an idea.

"Well, it comes from the Great Kings of the Past. They shower us with snow whenever they are proud of us. They are always looking down on us." Mufasa explained. Simba stared at the sky in awe.

"What's Christmas?" Simba asked.

"Christmas is a time for everyone in a pride or family to come together and spend a few days with each other. It is a time for happiness."

"I'll go ask if Nala wants to play with me." Simba said excited and scampered off. Mufasa chuckled as he made his way back to Pride Rock.

KHKHKHKH

"Nala!" Simba ran towards the lionesses' den. The pale lioness stepped out with her emerald eyes shining and smiled.

"Simba! What's up?" Nala asked. Simba ran to her in excitement.

"Let's go play in the snow!" Nala looked at him with a confused look. "You know the white stuff."

"Oh. Hey, Mom can I play in the snow with Simba?" Nala asked her mother who was snoozing. Sarafina lifted her head slightly.

"Hm… Alright, but don't go to far away. The hyenas are out." Sarafina said with a caring but stern look on her face.

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes ma'am."

The two cubs ran out of the den with smiles on their faces.

KHKHKHKH

The cubs ran and rolled down hills. They wrestled and laughed. They constantly threw snow at each other, and they couldn't be happier. Soon it was nearly sunset and Sarabi had told the cubs to come inside with the pride for Christmas and since it would be very cold during the night.

All the lionesses were up against the wall of the den, talking and smiling as the two cubs entered. Rafiki and Mufasa were discussing memories of the past, while Sarabi and Sarafina were talking about the joys of motherhood. Zazu was telling stories of when he was a young bird to the lionesses. Even Scar, the Grinch, came out of hiding to lie down in a dark corner by himself.

"Hey, what's that?" Simba followed Nala's gaze to the top of the den where a single plant was growing. Zazu, hearing the question, flew over to explain what the exotic plant was. Luckily, Mufasa stopped all the conversations, and started talking. But it made no sense to the cubs.

"Alright everyone. Let's eat." Mufasa said warmly as he gestured to the zebra leg for dinner.

After dinner, the conversations continued and Simba and Nala started wrestling.

"Ha. Pinned ya again!" Nala bragged as she got off of Simba.

Simba went to tackle her again but he used her own trick against her, and he managed to pin her. Except he went a little to far and their lips met. Both cubs blushed furiously and quickly scrambled to their paws staring at one another. Nala smiled and walked past him, with her tail brushing his face affectionately. Simba smiled and followed her.

"Ah, look Sire. They have realized their feelings for each other!" Zazu said sighing in longing. Mufasa laughed at his majordomo.

"Yes, I think you're right, Zazu. The power of the mistletoe."

KHKHKHKH

KH: So yeah, I'm taking a break for Christmas. Well, I hope you guys have an awesome Christmas break. BTW, this is set the winter before the entire stampede scene in TLK.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
